


I wanna die, but i’m scared of dying.

by chimerin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cliffhanger, Dadza, Drabbles, Gen, Mentioned Phil Watson, Sad Wilbur Soot, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, self projecting, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/pseuds/chimerin
Summary: a self projecting fic, a vent fic most importantly.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 50





	I wanna die, but i’m scared of dying.

Wilbur sat next to the bed.. His feet dangling side to side. He then imagined a girl falling off her balcony.

_“Please don’t do this….” The mother said. The little girl that sat at the railing didn’t respond. As she slipped and fell, her mother tried to grab her hand, but failed and The little girl splat to the ground. A massive scar on her back. The mother mumbled apolo-_

He has been too into the thought and he has tears on his face. He wipes them easily by wiping the tears with his clothes. He then took a long sigh.

“I’m so selfish, ain’t i? Wanting someone’s sympathy while at my last moments…”

I’m so fucked up.

He then shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Although it would be kin- no, stop it Wilbur..

He looked at his legs as his legs were still dangling. 

…

He wasn’t sure what to do.. He hasn’t gotten any motivation for playing his guitar. He has some musical talent, it’s just… he doesn’t use it.

“I’m worthless, ain’t i? Not using my talent for music and waste my time editing…”

He sighed, as he struggled to even walk. His belly and body feels weak. His stomach hurts so much…

Guess that’s his punishment for not eating.. Why do we even have to eat 3 times a day? with the same food, also?

He then reaches the kitchen, and he grabbed a snack called “astor” and as he looked inside, he only had two pieces left.

This will do.. He thought.

He then went upstairs again and goes to his office. He then sits down at the desk and started to edit some short videos and films in a similar style of one of his many channel called “ALittleBritOfWill” He then started Sony Vegas Pro, and started working.

He felt so.. useless… Has he lost the only thing he is good for….? He slammed his desk in frustration. 

What the fuck. wHAT THE FUCK… WHAT THE FUCK.

I REFUSE! 

…

He took a long sigh.

He could at least start streaming, yeah..?

yeah………? please…. i need validation. pLEASE

PLEASE

####  **PLEASE!**

pl...ea...se…..

…

He breathes heavily…

you are NOT a little kid anymore, you are a grown man…

a worthl-

No. Get that thought out of my head..

.. He decided to call Phil.

“Hello, yes?”

“Hi, Phil..”

“Oh hello! It’s Wilbur!”

“Hi.. Should i start streaming right now?”

“Yes.. May i ask you why you asked this question?”

Wilbur felt a sort of proud look on his face, his smile growing. Then frowns when he said why you asked.

“... For uhm.. Twitch, I’m scared that my viewer count will be 0 because of their stupid system.”

“alright then, whatever you said so.”

He sighed a relief.. mentally. 

“Alright, thanks Phil! Goodbye”

“Goodbye!”

He hanged up on Phil. He then sighed a relief.

OH THANK GOD!

PRAISE THE GODDAMN LORD!

HE HAD TO FUCKING LIE, BUT STILL.. PRAISE THE FUCKING LORD!

He then started booting up twitch and then click on the “go live” button. He then creates the mask he had on stream. He had decided to play dream smp. A lore full, mind you.

He smiled and smiled and smiled.

Until it broke down

**Author's Note:**

> haha... when i finished writing this, i found out how similiar I am to Mr. Wilbur Soot.


End file.
